UNA PROMESA
by rivera.dt
Summary: Finalmente, Harry conoce a su ahijado Teddy, después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. One-Shot. Espero que les guste.


El lugar estaba lleno de escombros y polvo. Había un dejo de desesperación arrastrandose desde los cimientos hasta los altos techos del castillo. El sabor a guerra todavía quemaba por dentro, dejando un sabor amargo en los labios. Respirar se volvía complicado, por no decir imposible. El Gran Salón se había ido desocupando poco a poco. La gente iba, venía, lloraba, se abrazaba y sonreía con tristeza. La profesora Sprout había hecho una lista con los nombres de las víctimas y lo había colgado en una punta del salón. Allí llegaban todos, revisándola de punta a punta y rogando no encontrar ningún nombre conocido.

Sin embargo, eran todos nombres conocidos.

Amigos, compañeros, profesores, hermanos, hijos, padres... eran personas que habían creído en la victoria del mundo mágico. Y habían dado sus vidas por ello.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville se encontraban en la Sala Común, sin fuerzas, preparando las cosas para volver a casa. _¿Casa?_ pensaba Harry. Lo cierto es que ya no sabía lo que significaba esa palabra. El Nº 4 de Privet Drive estaba desocupado ahora. Él era mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Aún así, no quería volver a ese lugar. Pensó en la casa de Sirius. ¿Sería capaz de vivir ahí, sabiendo lo mal que la había pasado su padrino allí?

Bill, Charlie y Percy ayudaban a los chicos con las cosas, porque querían irse todos de ese lugar lo antes posible. Sus rostros estaban pálidos. Sus ropas estaban completamente sucias, sus cabellos desordenados. Sin embargo, nada se comparaba al estado de sus almas. Pese a haber derrotado a Voldemort, todos sentían que habían perdido mucho mas en el camino. Todo Hogwarts estaba sumido en un llanto permanente y continuo, que recorría los pasillos y se paraba en cada persona que tuviera alguien por quien llorar.

Harry ya tenía su maleta lista y estaba sentado en un sillón, acariciando el cabello de Ginny, que estaba rescostaba sobre su regazo, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida.

- McGonagall me avisó que habilitarán el Expresso de Hogwarts en una hora.- comunicó el Kingsley, entrando de repente.- Hará viajes toda la noche, hasta que todos los estudiantes y sus familias estén en Londres.

- Bueno. Gracias, nosotros le avisamos al resto de los chicos. - agradeció Bill, mientras Kingsley se marchaba.

Ron se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a su amigo y Hermione se sentó junto a él. El pelirrojo no decía ni una palabra, pero su rostro estaba tenso. La chica lo tomó de la mano y la apretó con fuerza, para hacerle saber que estaba allí. Luego apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

Cuando abordaron el tren, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville compartieron compartimiento. Fue el viaje mas silencioso de todos. No necesitaban decir nada para saber lo que pasaba en la cabeza del otro. Solo veían llamas en su camino, en sus mentes... en sus sueños. Todavía estaban envueltos en llamas y tratar de ponerlo en palabras resultaba una pesadilla.

En la estación empezaron las despedidas.

Neville y su abuela fueron a buscar un taxi. Luna se encontró con su padre y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza. Hubo muchos apretones de mano y palabras de aliento. Muchas lágrimas y promesas de reencuentros cercanos. La Sra. Weasley le dijo a los chicos que irían de regreso a la Madriguera por medio de Aparición conjunta, en grupos.

Ginny vio que Harry se alejaba un poco del resto, con una mirada enigmática.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa?

Él la miró un momento. Se veía tan fuerte, a pesar de la angustia que envolvía su corazón. Él lo sabía. Sabía que ella sufria y que pretendía seguir entera por su familia. Estaba preocupada por ellos. Dolida. Eso era mas importante y su dolor podía esperar.

- Necesito...- comenzó. Ella lo miraba con incertidumbre.- Necesito pasar por otro lado antes de ir a la Madriguera.- finalizó.

- ¿Por dónde?- se extrañó la chica.

Harry tardó un poco en responder. Se frotaba las manos con un poco de nervios. Sabía que sonaría raro, pero era una necesidad que se había instalado desde que había visto a Lupin y a Tonks en el Gran Salón, entre los cientos de víctimas que habían muerto luchando.

- Todavía no conozco a mi ahijado...- dijo finalmente, con suavidad.

Para su sorpresa, la pelirroja esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y lo tomó de las manos, con aprobación.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- le propuso. Ella solo lo pensó un segundo antes de asentir. Se alejó un momento y Harry la vio intercambiar unas palabras con la Sra. Weasley. Vio que ambas lo miraban y se apuró a mirar para otro lado. Unos segundos después su novia estaba de regreso.

- Vamos.- dijo.

Él volvió a tomarla de la mano, apretándola con fuerza.

Aparecieron justo delante de la puerta. El muchacho solo había ido allí una vez, pero lo reconoció en seguida. La puerta era marrón y tenía un llamador con forma de águila. De repente, Harry sintió pánico. No sabía muy bien que hacía allí, simplemente tenía la certeza de que ese era el lugar en el que debía estar en ese momento.

Llamaron y Andrómeda solo tardó unos minutos en atender. Estuvieron los tres mirandose por un momento, en silencio. Finalmente la mujer esbozó una sonrisa triste y, para sorpresa de Harry, lo abrazó. Sabían que no hacían falta las palabras. Todos estaban sufriendo ese dolor insoportable, que estaba instalado en medio del pecho y amenazaba con no irse nunca, cómo todos los recuerdos de esa maldita noche.

- Me alegra que estes bien, querido.- dijo ella finalmente, con la voz ronca. Luego miró a Ginny y la saludó con ternura. - Lo lamento.- se limitó a decir. Y no tuvo que agregar nada, porque supo que esa niña pelirroja de mirada profunda la entendía a la perfección.

- También yo.- dijo la chica, pensando en Tonks, en sus grandes carcajadas, en su torpeza y en los tiempos que en que soñaba con tenerla en la familia. Todo parecía lejano, como si le hubiera pasado a otra persona. Porque no podían ver mas allá de la guerra. Ese era todo el pasado que recordaban, tan avasallante, que había arrasado con todas las sonrisas y alegrías anteriores.

Entraron a la sala de estar en silencio. Andrómeda se disculpó para ir a buscar un poco de te. Volvió enseguida, con una bandeja humeante.

Se sirvieron el te y empezaron a tomarlo en silencio, los tres sentados. Harry sintió como el calor volvía de a poco a su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo está Teddy?- preguntó finalmente, mirandola.

Ella sonrió.

- Él esta bien, cariño.- dijo con dulzura.- Es tan chiquito.- exclamó luego, con un dejo de tristeza.- Demasiado para entender lo que acaba de pasar.- concluyó, bajando la mirada.

- No se si llegaron a contarle...- comenzó Harry. Se sentía un poco desubicado, pero estaba decidido a cumplir su papel de padrino lo mejor posible.- Pero Remus me...

- Te pidió que fueras el padrino de Teddy.- terminó ella.- Lo se.- lo miró con aprobación.- Dora me lo contó. Estaban muy contentos.- agregó.- Estaban seguros de que serías un gran padrino.- se acercó un poco más y tomó su mano con fuerza.- Yo también lo creo así.- le dijo con confianza. Luego lo soltó y lo miró con algo de entusiasmo.- ¿Quieres verlo?

Harry miró a Ginny, que sonreía, y asintió.

Andrómeda los llevó hasta una habitación que estaba en el primer piso. Era chica, pero muy colorida. Las paredes eran de un azul claro y había unas nubes pintadas en la parte superior. Harry supo enseguida que no habían sido hechas con una pintura cualquiera, porque parecían flotar en el aire. Incluso te daban la sensación de que, si te subías a un banco, podías llegar a tocarlas.

En un rincón, había una gran cuna de madera, con un tul blanco que se inclinaba como una carpa, sobre ella. Había varios posters en las paredes, de distintos personajes infantiles. Y en una repisa, justo al lado de la entrada, había varias fotos. Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho al verlas. Ginny se acercó enseguida y lo tomó del brazo. Él se alegró de haberle pedido que lo acompañara.

En una estaban los dos, Remus y Tonks, sonriendo como nunca los había visto. Ella llevaba el cabello violeta y él parecía rejuvenecido.

- Esa foto...- comentó Andrómeda, tomándola al ver que el muchacho la miraba.- Es de cuando Remus finalmente le declaró su amor a mi hija.- sonrió mientras se la alcanzaba a Harry.- Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer... ella estaba tan feliz.

Harry los miró y de repente, supo que era real. Realmente se habían ido.

Trató de contener las lágrimas mientras la mujer les alcanzaba otra foto.

- En esta, Dora estaba de 5 meses...- contaba, animada por esos recuerdos tan dulces.- Fue cuando Remus le pidió que volviera a casa...- le dijo, mirándolo significativamente. Lo tomó del hombro, casi con gratitud.- Sé que tuviste mucho que ver en eso... Remus dijo lo habías hecho entrar en razón...

- Si...- susurró Harry, tomándola. Estaban abrazados y su antiguo profesor acariciaba el vientre de su amada.- No fui muy sutil...- explicó al recordar lo mal que había tratado al amigo de su padre.- ... No lo traté muy bien pero... pero creo que él entendió a lo que me refería...

- A veces ser sutil es justamente lo menos adecuado.- opinó Ginny, tomando otra foto de la repisa.- Mira, Harry...- exclamó alcanzándosela.

- Ahí esta mi nieto...- sonrió Andrómeda, orgullosa.- Recien nacido.

El chico la tomó. Era un bebe hermoso, con las mejillas coloradas y un mechón de cabello castaño.

Harry dejó la foto en la repisa y se acercó a la cuna. Allí, al lado de la misma, estaba la última foto. Y la más grande. Era del casamiento de Remus y Tonks. Él llevaba una túnica elegante y oscura. Ella, un vestido bello y sencillo. Sonreían mostrando sus anillos.

El chico sonrió mientras corría el tul para ver a su ahijado. Pensó que lo encontraría dormido, pero estaba con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo con curiosidad, como si hubiera estado escuchándolos desde un principio.

- Es hermoso...- exclamó Ginny, a su lado, mirándo extasiada al pequeño.

- Puedes tomarlo si quieres...- propuso la mujer, frente a él.

Harry se inclinó sobre el bebé y lo tomó con cuidado. Tenía el cabello algo azulado y los ojos oscuros.

- Puede cambiar en cualquier momento.- advirtió Andrómeda, divertida.- Esta mañana lo tenía de un naranja bastante feo.- sonrió.- Recién empiezan a controlarlo cerca de los 8 o 10 años. Al menos, asi fue con Dora.

El chico amenazó con llorar, pero Harry empezó a moverse por la habitación y el bebé volvió a mirarlo con atención.

- Ginny, querida...- dijo repentinamente Andrómeda.- ¿Podrías ayudarme un momento en la cocina?- exclamó.- La pelirroja la miró sin entender, pero luego comprendió.

Andrómeda sabía que el chico querría estar solo con Teddy, aunque sea por un momento.

- Claro...- aceptó con una sonrisa.- Te espero abajo, mi amor...- le dijo a Harry, dedicandole una mirada de apoyo antes de irse.

Harry asintió y volvió a mirar al pequeño Teddy.

- _Hola._..- dijo finalmente. Él lo miraba con atención.- _Yo soy Harry, tu padrino..._- se presentó. Se acercó una mecedora que había en una esquina y se sentó allí. - _Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte._- siguió. Teddy tenía sus ojos clavados en él.- _Es muy injusto ¿sabes? Lo de tu mamá y tu papá... Ellos... Ellos te amaban_.- sintió que finalmente una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla.- _¿Queres que te cuente un secreto?_- sonrió con tristeza.-_ Cuando tu papá me pidió que fuera tu padrino fue... una sorpresa..._- admitió.- _No se, me sentía muy chico. Pero me pareció genial... así lo vería a él y a Tonks seguido... y te vería crecer..._- su sonrisa se apagó un poco.-_Supongo que las cosas van a ser un poco diferentes a lo que pensaba._- se lamentó.- _Pero hay algo que puedo prometerte, ahijado._- dijo con pasión.- _Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado_.- prometió.- _Porqué yo sé lo que es crecer sin saber casi nada de tus padres_.- una lágrima mas cayó por su rostro.- _Y no voy a dejar que eso te pase a vos, Teddy._- el bebé sonrió y Harry también lo hizo, animado por esa ternura que sentía crecer en su pecho.- _Yo te voy a contar todo lo que sé sobre ellos... sobre las grandes personas que eran... dos hechiceros maravillosos... únicos.._.- Teddy volvió a reir.- _Sobre lo mucho que lucharon por la comunidad mágica... y sobre como estuvieron a mi lado cada vez que los necesité..._- exclamó con nostalgia.-_Sobre lo mucho que te deseaban... te esperaban.._.- esta vez las lágrimas se hicieron irrefrenables. No podía creer que su ahijado fuera a pasar lo mismo que él. No, lo mismo no. Él no dejaría que fuera lo mismo. Sería distinto. Teddy tendría gente que lo amara. Ya la tenía.- _Me vas a tener que perdonar de antemano, Teddy_- dijo de repente con una sonrisa.- _Seguro voy a cometer muchos errores... pero te prometo que vamos a aprender juntos... Voy a tratar de que tu vida sea lo mejor posible.._.- con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla del bebé y este entrecerró los ojos.- _Sé que vas a ser una parte esencial en mi vida..._- exclamó.- _Tus padres murieron tratando de hacer un mundo mejor, en el que pudieras ser realmente feliz...-_ susurró, mientras él abría y cerraba los ojos, a punto de dormirse.- _Y yo me voy a asegurar de que lo seas... te lo prometo... Te lo prometo, Teddy._

El bebé aferró su manito al dedo de Harry. Luego empezó a cerrar los ojos. Para su sorpresa, Harry vio como el poco cabello que había en la cabeza de su ahijado se volvia de un negro azabache. Se acercó a la cuna para volver a ponerlo allí y el bebé abrió los ojos una vez más. Verdes. Completamente verdes.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa y se durmió, mientras Harry sentía como ese sentimiento tan puro y nuevo se apoderaba de él. Sabía que ese pequeño le cambiaría la vida.

Antes de salir se acercó una vez mas a la foto de casamiento de la pareja. La acarició con una sonrisa antes de despedirse.

- Todo va a estar bien...- prometió.

Luego bajó las escaleras para buscar a su novia y acompañarla a la madriguera.

GRACIAS por leer! Espero que les haya gustado! Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos :)


End file.
